Mad House
by Witty Moonlight Angel
Summary: Warning: Crack Fic ahead. What might happen if the Gundam Wing pilots suddenly find themselves in our world with no idea how they got there or a place to stay? Well, let's just say their fate now lays in the hands of five unsuspecting girls...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters from Gundam Wing. All characters and their quarks belong to their original creators. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Any other character that doesn't belong to the series is mine, so no takey. Understand? Good. Otherwise… Enjoy! (^-^)

Mad House

Chapter One

_The Strange, The Bizarre,_

_And The Just Plain Disturbing _

Jesse Lonestar hummed while looking through the refrigerator, searching for a mid-afternoon snack. Loud slashing sounds and the repeated hitting of videogame controllers originated from gothic arch doorway leading into the living room. The five foot five girl closed the refrigerator door, listening to the vicious battle cries and declaration of havoc coming from her two best friends, the Carmichael sisters, while she opened a plastic container of tropical berry jello. Absentmindedly, she rummaged through the dark stained wooden cupboards of the medium size, steel blue granite top kitchen and found what she was looking for: a spoon. She paused hearing Eliza Carmichael, the youngest of the two sisters, scream profanity, something about her videogame character biting the dust yet again.

Jesse sighed and dug into her dessert proceeding back to the cozy living room and her former heated spot on the soft plush oriented pattern red love seat. In front of her on the floor, sat May and Eliza Carmichael, busily hammering at the controls of their current video game, engaging in the ever violent and yet therapeutic Mario Smash Brothers Battle Royale.

May was the oldest of two sisters, coming in at the age of 18 and stood at a height of five foot eight, having a slender physique with straight dark café hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her face was slender and pale with purplish blue bags underneath her deep forest greens eyes, showing off the tall tale signs of never getting enough sleep since she always stayed up half the night working on her computer. Not going to bed until at least four to five o'clock in the morning. Eliza, on the other hand, was actually the tallest in the group, coming in at a staggering height of six foot even. Though at the same time, she was also the baby of the group at the hyperactive age of 17. Her face was rounder than her sisters with freckles dotting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a lighter shade of green, almost olive in color. Her body unlike her stick figure sister, was fuller and curvier, which would have usually helped any other girl her age in snagging potential dates, but unfortunately due to the fact she had a shaggy mop of deep red hair that went to her shoulders and a matching spit fire temper, she found herself single. Then again, to be honest, Jesse and May also faced the same exact dilemma as their hot headed friend, so nobody really called the other out on the subject.

Then there was the ring leader of the trio, Jesse Lonestar herself. Coming in at the age of 19. She was the oldest, but unfortunately, despite her age, she also happened to be the shortest in the group; five foot five and not getting any taller. Her hair was the color of sand that stopped an inch or two just about her shoulders with bangs that constantly got in the line of her vision. Since it was the summer time, aka meaning no school, her skin had a healthy tan glow from being exposed to the sun. Unlike May who couldn't tan whatsoever and Eliza who didn't tan but sizzled to a lobster red instead. Jesse's face was heart shaped with dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce the soul of anyone she stared at and had a light dusting of dark freckles around her nose and cheeks. She was a rather petite little thing with wide hips and thick thighs, something she always hated about her anatomy, but really couldn't do anything about. Despite her size though, the girl had a mouth on her that would put a truck driver to shame. She was known for her spontaneous unprovoked outburst that always sent the other two girls into uncontrollable fits of laughter because what ever she said profanity or vulgarity it was always at the wrong place and time, so she had a undisputed reputation for being the loud mouth of the group. Not to mention, she also happened to be the group's one and only mega pervert.

"Dammit! Come on, die already!" Eliza seethed, pressing down on the special attack button trying to wipe out her opponent to no avail. The screen of the plasma tv before the three friends lit up in bring red and oranges flames as May countered her futile attack, killing Eliza's character again.

"Haha. Looks like I defeated you again, dearest sister," May snickered, enjoying her fourth victor in a row.

"Dammit all!!" the redhead cursed about ready to throw down her controller and stomped on it, frustrated.

"Ah, poor baby," her older sister cooed. She slapped her on the shoulder. "Maybe next time, eh? Until then you have much to study, young grasshopper."

Eliza glowered at her, annoyed. "Ehh… shove it."

May only laughed at her lame retort.

Jesse smirked and pointed at the redhead with her spoon. "Nice one, Eliza. Too bad they didn't make "Insult for Dummies" guides, huh?"

Eliza whirled around to glare dangerously at the simpering moron up on the love seat. "Watch it, Lonestar, before I come over there and force feed that jello up your ass!!"

Jesse pretended to think it over. "Hmmm… That probably wouldn't feel nice," she murmured.

"Then shut it!" Eliza hissed.

"Ah… Does some one have their monthly this week?" Jesse teased simpering away like a dummy picking a fight with the short tempered redhead. "Damn, Eliza. You shouldn't bit people a new one because you're bleeding like a stabbed pig."

"That's it, Lonestar. You are dead!" Eliza exclaimed jumping to her feet, ready to launch herself at the smaller girl, "Do you hear me? Dead!"

Jesse squealed as Eliza lunged, trying to duck the furious reaching hands looking to throttle her. "NOOOO! Not the jello!"

May sweat dropped watching her older sister chase Jesse around the open living room/dining room, screaming absurdities. The once clean freshly vacuumed golden carpet was now stained with red-orange jello from when Jesse dropped her snack in a hurry to get out of the way of Eliza's fiery wrath.

"Oh boy," May muttered, watching the two disappear from the room and go racing down the stairs leading into the lower level of the split-level home. She sighed, hearing a crash filtered up through the floorboards followed by Jesse yelling frantically at Eliza.

"Put that priceless family heirloom down, Eliza Augusta Carmichael!! That's been in my family for generations. You better not break that or so God help me, I'll freaking mess you up so bad, not even your own damn mother would recognize you!!"

Just when it sounded like things turned for the worst, the doorbell rung. Puzzled, May climbed to her feet, quickly turning off the game council before heading down the stairs into the foyer. She ignored the constant cursing and swearing leaking up from the basement and the loud unmistakable sound of furniture being destroyed.

Cautiously, she peered through the peephole to find one monstrous large violet eye looking back at her.

"Holy crap!" she squeaked, leaping back and nearly falling down the stairs from pure shock. The doorbell rang again and then again.

Hesitantly she pressed her ear to the door, hearing voices on the other side. Sexy masculine voices.

"Duo, I think that's enough," a deep monotone voice said. "No one must be home."

May's heart stopped beating. _Did he just say, Duo? As in the Duo Maxwell? As in the pilot of 02 from Gundam Wing? _

"Then how do you explain all that noise? Huh? Smart guy?" the guy named Duo inquired, curtly. "Obviously somebody's gotta be home."

"Remind me again. Why are we doing this?" came a softer more polite voice, who sounded a little embarrassed and incredulous at the same time.

"Well, let's see. We woke up in a strange world where no one here has ever heard of the United Earth's Sphere or knows what a mobile suit looks like. Not to mention according to that particular newspaper that it's actually the year 2009, not the year after colony 199. Plus no hotel has yet to accept our money and so we're left with the only other option," Duo explained to his questioning friend, "which is find some one who'll let us mooch off of them until we can figure what's going on here and how do we get home."

"For once in you're life, Maxwell, you're actually making sense," a gruffer agitated voice scoffed.

"Why thank you Wufie- Hey!"

"The point is we need to find shelter and a base of operation, Quatre," remarked a calmer even tone of voice. "We're really left with no other choice."

On the other side of the door, May was plastered to the surface of the door, completely and utterly God smacked. Her forest green eyes wide and not blinking. Her jaw dropped, speechless. _You've got to kidding me!! There's no way!! This can't be happening! There's no way it can be who I think is it! Can it? _

Confused beyond belief, May peeled herself from the door and numbly wrapped her hand around the brass doorknob as the doorbell rang again, this time more aggravated. She turned it and hauled the door open to reveal that it was indeed who she thought it was. There standing on their doorstep were five handsome and strapping young men, who were eerily identical to the characters in her and her sister's and her best friend's favorite anime of all time: Gundam Wing.

"Hey there!" the Duo Maxwell look alike, exclaimed startled that some one actually answered the door and that it happened to be a cute brunette no less. He grinned even more. "Sorry, to bug you, but um… my friends and I have no place to go and we were hoping….?!"

Just then, without warning, Eliza came charging up the stairs with a pissed off Jesse on her heels, brandishing what looked to a very sharp and pointy antique medieval sword.

"Gang way! Coming through!" the redhead cried as she stampeded past a very humiliated May and out the door, nearly knocking over Duo and the rest of the Gundam Wing guys.

"Oh no you don't, Eliza Carmichael!" Jesse shouted furiously, swinging her sword, in hot pursuit. Where Eliza managed to nearly knock 02's pilot off their concrete stoop, Jesse succeeded by drop-kicking the braided shinigami out of the way, sending him flying off into next Tuesday so she could go after the hell-bent redhead. "Commere and face me like a man, dam you!"

"Not with you waving around a very sharp and potentially fatal weapon I'm not!" Eliza called back as Jesse chased her down the walkway and down the street.

A awkward silence followed as the four remaining teenage boys and May stared after the violent and peculiar spectacle from their spot on the front porch, quit disturbed.

The Trowa Barton look alike turned to the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "Uh… Is this a regular occurrence?" he asked.

May sighed in disbelief and embarrassment that she was related to a hell-bent redhead and best friends with a volatile psychopath. Rather unhappily, she grumbled, "Yeah… unfortunately."

The honking of a car horn floated up to the five teenagers' ears. A low wolf whistle came next followed by some lecher calling, "Nice booty shorts!"

It was no surprise when they heard Jesse curse further down the street after the red Explorer by-pass she and Eliza. "Shit! Back to the house."

Seconds later there came the sandy blonde haired 19 year old and her redheaded cohort sprinting back up street, up the walkway, past the four bewildered boys and a disapproving May, and disappearing into the light green painted split-level. They left the five standing out on the porch in another uncomfortable silence as the four Gundam pilot impersonators stared into the bowls of the house, having they fair share of the weird, bizarre and down right disturbing. Just when they thought they had seen it all, the universe came along and presented them with another startling anomaly: this time being a hold house of raving lunatics.

A low strangled groaned reached the ears of the stoop's occupants. Everyone looked down just in time to see Duo dragging his sorry carcass back up the cement stairs looking worst for wear. He collapsed as soon as he reached the top.

"What the hell hit me?" he demanded confused and oblivious to the not so sympathetic stares he happened to be receiving from Trowa, Heero, and Wufie. Quatre and May seemed to be the only ones in the group who actually pitied him.

May scowled in dismay. Her eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. "You guys probably should come in. I don't want our neighbors to give our landlord a call saying that we've disrupting the peace again," she muttered, motioning for them to come inside.

The boys quickly exchanged dubious glances, unsure what to think really of the strange girls. Apparently, the spectacle they just witnessed was a regular one and unfortunately the entire neighborhood knew about when went on behind closed doors. Nonetheless, they proceeded inside without protest, and May quickly looked up and down the street making sure there wasn't a police car in sight before closing the door. She locked it and strolled up the meandering stairs, leading further into the house, while the boys removed their shoes and gazed around the square vertically tall landing that was the foyer. The ceiling was vaulted with a single bulb shaped light fixture suspended from the very pinnacle of the sloping ceiling, while the landing was actually the middle to a meandering, twisted stairway split into two different sections: one leading onto the upper level and the other leading down into the lower level. Up ahead the boys saw a small balcony looking out onto the foyer and pass a window feet above the thick sturdy front door.

They followed May's exampled and wandered up the stairs leading to the upper level and found that the right wall open up as a huge gothic arch doorway looking into a rather spacious and cozy looking living room, while the left was dark narrow low-ceiling corridor leading to a dead-end. A rather complex iron worked chandelier with shimmering tiny diamond shape lights was suspended from the middle of the vaulted living room ceiling, a seemingly common trait in the modern house. The walls were painted a soft creamy color and the carpet that lined the floor was a rich golden color. A large L-shape black leather couched sat against the far wall, while the opposite side was a large black cherry entertainment center complete with a plasma screen tv and game council. A deep red oriental print love seat separated the living room from the dining room with its black Japanese style table and swirling chairs, facing a duel sliding glass French door that lead out onto a wooden patio looking over a rather small but quaint looking yard fenced in by a chain-link fence. Beyond that ,one could see that the property was lined by a thin patch of trees which leaned over the chain-link fence, casting shade into the neatly kept yard.

The sound of a running vacuum came to the boy's attention, finding that the once wrathful smaller girl of the trio was hunched over vacuuming the floor in front of the love seat, looking rather annoyed. She grumbled underneath her breath, focusing sorely on her task, mumbling something about a stain that would probably never come out.

"Hey Jess?" May asked, walking up to the busy shorter girl. She looked around, like the room was missing something or particularly a certain some one. "Where did Eliza run off to?"

Jesse snorted and jerked her head toward the long blue granite top island that separated the dining room from their gallery styled kitchen. "In the kitchen throwing away what was left of the jello that she made me drop when she decided that me meeting a premature death was more important than controlling her stupid temper."

May sighed in dismay, slouching her shoulders. "Well, it's good that she's taking responsibility for the mess she caused."

Jesse sighed with her and leaned on the body of the vacuum after turning it off. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't have happened if she had just brush everything off."

"Maybe she would have if you didn't egg her on like that," May countered, taking her sister's side, which was pretty much the normal routine whenever the two girl's got into a spat over something.

The other girl huffed. "Yeah, I guess." She easily picked up the vacuum and was about to take care of it, when she noticed the five boys standing in the middle of the living room, looking out of place. She cocked her head, puzzled. "Um, May, who are they and what are they doing in our living room?"

May looked over her shoulder and fully turned to the group of boys, who happened to look like the actual Gundam Wing pilots, as they suddenly realized that the entire room's attention was pointed at them. They looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably underneath the two girls' inquiring stares.

"Those are the guys who you and my daft sister traumatized with your lunatic antics as you chased my sister out of the house with that old family sword you keep in your room," she answered apathetic and jerked her thumb toward the Duo Maxwell look alike. "The one with the braid is the guy you dropped-kicked on your way out the door."

"Okay… That would explain a lot," Jesse muttered, understanding and nodding her head. "But that doesn't explain why they're dressed up like the characters from Gundam Wing. Are they cosplayers? "

The Gundam pilots exchanged baffled glances. "Gundam Wing?" they voiced in unison, not seeing what resemblance they had to these so-called characters from this show called, Gundam Wing.

"What's a cosplayer?" the Quatre look alike wanted to know looking from the Trowa look alike to the Duo look alike who appeared to be equally confused by the term. Both of the boys shrugged.

"O~kay…," Jesse murmured exchanging a weirded out look with May. Another awkward silence lingered between the five boys and the two girls, each standing on the opposite of the room, eyeing the opposite sex with wary gazes.

After a long uncomfortable moment passed, Jesse spoke up, "Better go grab Eliza," she suggested, spying the boys with a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I think we better find out what these guys want and who they are."

May nodded. "Right." Quietly she disappeared around the corner into the kitchen to go get her sister. A second later, both Eliza and her sauntered back into the living room.

Eliza looked from Jesse, whose eyes were firmly fixated on the bizarre group of five boys standing in the middle of her living room. She promptly pointed at them. "Who the hell are they and what are they doing in our living room? And why the hell are they dressed as Gundam Wing cosplayers?" she demanding asking the exact same questions Jesse just voiced minutes ago.

May blew a loose strand out of her face exasperated . "I am so not going through another explanation," she grumbled and plopped down on the love seat, leaving Eliza staring after her older sister wondering if she had said something wrong.

She looked to Jesse with a raised eyebrow. Jesse only shook her head and returned to scrutinizing the five Gundam Wing look-alikes. Eliza scratched the side of her head still not understanding what's going on, but took a seat next to her sister anyway. Now only the shortest girl of the group was left standing.

Jesse inhaled, swallowing the butterflies that were threatening to flutter up her dried throat from her stomach and pop out of her mouth, to calmed herself. "Okay," she said and indicated to the suspicious looking boys, rather menacingly. "I'm giving you morons five seconds to start explaining before I decide to boot your sorry asses to the curb."

A wave of shock rippled through the group, all of them staring at the girl a little stunned that she had the nerve to threaten them when they were the ones the girl should be afraid of.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, questionably. "Well.. You better start talking," she snapped, scowling and tapped her foot to emphasis her thinly growing patience. "You only have three seconds left."

The Gundam wing boys recoiled back slightly blown away at how scary the small girl looked right then and there. They gulped hesitantly. Heero and Trowa exchanged quick looks before shoving Duo out into the center of the room, forcibly volunteering him to be their spokesman.

"Hey!!" Duo cried indignantly, whirling around to glare at his so-called war buddies. "What did you do that for?!"

"3... 2..." Jesse counted out, getting the miffed 02 pilot's attention, making him stiffen and slowly turn toward the intimidating five foot five blonde. She hoo-hummed and pointed to the imaginary watch on her arm. "I would start explaining if I were you. You only have one second left before I get to kick you fuckers out the door."

"Shit!" Duo squeaked, panicking. In a rush of wind, he began frantically trying to explain the situation the five of them found themselves in when Jesse smirked, making a loud buzzer noise.

"Times up!" Jesse declared, freezing said boy in mid-sentence leaving himself winded and about to collapse over from the lack of oxygen. "That's it. Out the door you go."

Duo and Quatre looked rather disappointed, while Trowa and Heero remained composed and turned, heading for the door with Wufie following. Wufie for one didn't want anything to do with this household of crazy women. Duo and Quatre followed last, sulking.

"Jess," May implored, looking at her friend in disapproval of her antics. "We should at least hear them out. You don't have to be so mean."

The serious expression on Jesse's face wavered, cracking, giving away to the smaller girl erupting into laughter, catching everyone off guard and stopping the five boys in their tracks. All five of them turned promptly more than freaked out by her unprovoked cackle.

May sighed. _Should have known_, she thought, groaning and slapping her forehead. She glowered at her maniacal friend. "You know you're really do have a crappy sense of humor, Jesse Lonestar," she accused.

Jesse waved off her glare, simpering away like a idiot. "Kidding. Kidding," she stated, still chuckling. She gestured for the boys to come back in. "You guys can come back in. Seriously, you should have seen the looks on you're faces. Priceless. Really, I'm not that mean."

"And you guys say I'm the hell-bent one in the group," Eliza muttered, smirking wickedly. She seemed to be the only other person in the room besides Jesse, who thought her joke was actually funny.

The Gundam Wing look-alikes exchanged incredulous looks and then gawked at the snickering petite blonde in front of them, having yanked their chains about their explanations. They started to wonder if the tiny pipsqueak didn't have a mental disorder or something close to that.

Wufie was the first to speak up, his chagrin clearly showing. "You got to be kidding me!!" he yelled, flipping out and glaring, peevishly at the smirking Jesse. "So that was all a joke! A really immature petty joke?! Who do you think you're dealing with girl? What kind of injustice were you brought up on, huh? Didn't you parents think to teach the likes of you how to be courteous toward you guests!!"

Jesse, May, and Eliza sweat dropped profusely at his reading the riot lecture to Jesse for her dry sense of humor. The tiny blonde flinched continuously, her left eyebrow twitching in irritation to the scolding. Her face twisted up into a warped grin, baring her gritted teeth. Oh yeah, she was definitely in trouble.

_Man and I thought Eliza and I were bad with our tempers. Mr. Pmsy over there puts both of us to shame_, she thought grimacing on both the outside and inside. She leaned away slightly, her feet itching to flee for the shelter of the kitchen, away from the moody bitching male.

"Okay, Wufie. That's enough," The Heero Yuy look-alike said, stopping the angry Chinese teen in mid-rant. "I think they get the picture."

Duo snorted. "Yeesh. Yeah, Wu-Man, I think you basically lecture the girl's poor ears off," he added wincing.

Wufie whirled around to glower at the braided shinigami. "I refuse to be some juvenile delinquent's plaything!" he barked, fuming. One could almost see smoke puffing out of his ears. "I for one am against this! There are other houses we can try. I refuse to seek help from a group of ill behaved insane rambunctious teenage girls."

"That douche bag's insulting us, ain`t he?" Eliza hissed underneath her breath, glaring dangerously over at the angry Chinese boy on the other side of the room.

Jesse nodded, blankly. Her arms were folded across her chest. "Yep. Pretty much."

"Should we beat the shit out of him?" the redhead wanted to know, a sinister sneer curling up on her lips.

Jesse titled her head, thinking on it. "Hm… Maybe."

"Alright. Alright, that's enough you guys!" May said, nervously, waving her hands in front of her, feverishly. "We don't need to break any more furniture than what we have already today. Now settle down and hear them out already."

Eliza and Jesse sighed and agreed, not wanting to dispute on the fact they were severely annoyed by the Wufie look-alike's assumption. "Fine," they said in unison.

Jesse turned to the two squabbling comrades. An irk mark popped out on her forehead, pulsing in agitation. "Hey!!"

Upon hearing the smaller girl, the argument came to a screeching halt. Wufie and Duo, along with the rest of the G-boys turned toward her, where she stood, her foot tapping away on the carpet, with her arms folded in front of her chest, looking rather annoyed.

"Hate to break up the little lovers' spat," she stated, "but I believe you guys owe us an explanation here."

"L-Lovers' spat?!" Wufie and Duo stammered, horror-struck at the girl's use of words. They looked toward each other and quickly scooted away.

"Listen baka onna," Wufie snapped, angrily. "Maxwell and I are not lovers. We're both males for heaven's sake! That is just sick and wrong."

"Obviously, they never heard of homosexuality where they come from then," Eliza commented.

"Why you?!" Wufie growled.

"Wufie, that's enough," Heero ordered again, this time more loudly and firmly. He placed an hand on the 05's shoulder and yanked him backwards to stop his incessant cursing. "We don't have time for useless bickering. Calm down. We need to find a place to stay while we figure out how we got here and what our base of action is going to be."

"Heero's right," Quatre agreed, speaking up for the first time since they walked into the house. "The situation is beyond our control." He turned to the girls and bowed. "I'm sorry about our friend's actions. Please forgive us for barging in like this, but you see, we're not exactly from around here or from this particular time period actually. To be frank, we're from the future, your world's future. It's hard to believe I know, but where we came from, it happened to be the year after space colony 199 and somehow, through unexplainable course of events, we found ourselves waking up in your time period, the year 2009, a hundred and fifty years before the world's nations started colony construction projects up in space."

A heavy silence fell over the room. The three girls looked like they've been struck by lightening, completely quiet with shock. Their facial expressions varying from down right skeptical and to utter astonishment. May's eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of her head and her face drained itself of its natural color. Eliza, on the other hand, raised an suspicious eyebrow with a facial expression that clearly read, "what the hell have they been smoking?" Jesse just stared at them with a cocked head, indecisive in whether they were telling the truth or not. Stranger things have happened after all.

"Maybe it's not a wise idea telling them everything," Duo whispered to his fellow ex-Gundam pilot, analyzing the girls' quiet stunned reactions. "By the looks of it they may not believe us anyway."

"I'm with Duo on this," Trowa agreed to Duo's suspicions. "We don't know how much information we can trust these girls with. What if they go and tell every one what they know about us. It might be a costly mistake on our part."

"Barton's right. This could be more trouble than we bargained for," Wufie seconded, nodding, scowling.

"But if we don't tell them about our situation, how can they trust us if we don't tell them the truth," Quatre argued back, gently and yet making his professional opinion known. "They might be able to help us if we do explain what's going on. Call it a intuition, but I can sense that deep down, these girls are people we can trust. They'll keep our information confidential. They may be a bit odd and granted, a little, unorthodox, but I believe we should give them a chance."

Duo scratched the side of his head. "I don't know, Q-man. It's a awfully large gamble. Why if you sixth sense is wrong this time?"

"Quatre's empathy is never wrong, Duo," Heero replied, his tone final and ringing with authority. "If he trusts the girls then we should too."

The braided shinigami sighed in dismay and straightened out of them little huddle. "Okay. Whatever you say, Heero," he stated. "We'll go with Quatre's gut feeling."

Quatre smiled, gratefully. "Thank you, Duo."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't get all mushy on me," Duo chuckled, shaking his head as they all turned to the impatiently waiting trio on the other end of the room.

Jesse, May, and Eliza looked uneasy and skeptical to the idea that the five boys were actually from a different time period other than the one they were in. That kind of stuff only either happened in Science-Fiction or was found in a fan fiction on the internet.

Quatre choose to speak-up first. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "We're all a little confused about the whole situation. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and these are my friends: Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Wufie Chang. It's a pleasure to makes your acquaintances."

"Hn," was Heero said.

"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie," Duo proclaimed, using his favorite life motto. "That's pretty much me in a nutshell."

Trowa merely nodded his head toward the girls. "Trowa Barton. Pleasure."

"Change Wufie," Wufie snarled, maliciously glaring at Jesse for attacking his honor and dignity earlier.

May, Jesse, and Eliza all exchanged wary surprised glances. Were these guys serious?! By the looks on their faces, they truly believed that they were who they said they were, and that really left not much room for doubt for the anime fans inside of them, who argued desperately that the five weird boys had to be real McCoy and not some jacked-up fruitloops who escaped from the loony bin. The three girls hoped that the latter wasn't true and that their inner fan girls were right.

The brunette in the group of three her friends broke the uneasy silence. "Well… Um…" She hesitated unsure where to begin and looked toward Jesse and then Eliza. She slowly indicated to herself. "…I'm May Carmichael and this is my younger sister, Eliza Carmichael."

The redhead waved to the five boys, who eyed her apprehensively, as she gave them one of her infamous evil smiles. "Hey there. What's up?"

The five pairs of eyes darted in between the two sisters trying to pick up on the similarities. They were bewildered as to why the youngest one happened to be the tallest out of the two and the oldest was actually shorter than her younger sibling. Neither girl looked anything alike.

May ignored their questioning stares and pointed to Jesse. "And this hellion over here is our ring leader, Jesse Lonestar," she introduced. "She's the oldest out of all of us, but unfortunately, as you probably tell, she's a little vertically challenged."

For the wise crack the giggling brunette received a playful smack to the head. "Hey! What did I say about calling me short!" Jesse demanded, irked. "I'm not that short, dammit!"

"Yeah, but you happen to be the shortest out of the three us, grandma," Eliza teased, smirking, only to get a swift kick to the shin. "Shit! What the hell?!"

Jesse snorted and shoved her hands into the pockets of her dark grey pajama short-shorts. "I'm not that old unlike somebody we know who happens to be the baby of the group."

"Haha. Lame come back, Jess, and what the hell is wrong with being the youngest?" Eliza retorted arrogantly. "I don't see any setbacks unlike you who's going to be old and wrinkled before May or I ever hit fifty."

"Ah, shut it, Carmichael," Jesse shot back, scowling and kicking her again. "Better watch out or else you might not wake up tomorrow morning."

"Ah, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots."

"You're not even wearing any boots, dumb ass."

"Uh… Guys, I hate to say this but I think you're scaring our guests…again," May cut in before things spiraled out of control for the third or fourth time that day. The two stopped their jesting and turned to see the five guys staring at them perturbed. If they thought were insane before now they probably started to wonder if they shouldn't belong to a insane asylum instead of being allowed to walk around out in public.

The two friends exchanged nervous laughs, the guilt written all over their twisted faces. "Whoops," they mumbled at the same time.

Duo leaned over to a very taken back Quatre. "Quat, are you _sure_ your instincts are right about these girls?" he whispered, questionably. "They seem to be leaning toward the homicidal side of the abnormal scale."

Quatre forced a smile, that looked like the halfway mark of a smile and a grimace. "I hope so, Duo," he answered unsure himself. He prayed to Allah that his empathy would not fail him now. "I really hope so."

A/N: Yola everyone. I'm baaaacckk!!

Any who… It's been a long time since I've written a Gundam Wing fan fic and so I thought one day, what the hell? I'll write one!! It's a crack fic as I'm sure you can tell. Meaning there probably won't be much of a plot to this. It's just for entertainment. I'll update when I can and when I'm inspired to put our favorite Gundam pilots into ridiculous and preposterous situations where they normally won't find themselves. Hence the reason why I stuck them in our world in a household full of whacky teenage girls. Well, that's it for now. Until next time… PEACE OUT!!! XD

_**Oh and before I forget, I'm still working on my twilight fan fiction, **__Two Sides of The Coin__**. Chapter 15 is finished and Chapter 16 is under way as we speak. I'll be posting them as a pair. Just so everyone knows what's going on. ^^ **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters from Gundam Wing. All characters and their quarks belong to their original creators. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Any other character that doesn't belong to the series is mine, so no takey. Understand? Good. Otherwise… Enjoy! (^-^)

Chapter Two

_The Decision _

"Okay. Let me get this straight," Jesse said, scratching the side of her, feeling slightly overwhelmed. After an hour's long explanation, there were a ton of facts to sort through. "The five of you come from a world that exists 150 years into the future, where space colonies exist and space travel is possible? And by some freakishly bizarre phenomenon, which not even you guys remember, you woke up and found yourselves here one day, blasted to the past where such things as mobile suits and the space colonies are pure science-fiction. So now since the current currency is nothing like the one in your world, you have no place to go, so you're looking for some one who can take you in during your stay, while you try to figure out what the hell happen and why you were sent to the past in the first place? I am getting this right, right?"

The five Gundam pilot nodded, simultaneously, holding their breaths, waiting for the three girl's responses to the information overload they presented them with. A stifling quiet fell over the living room as Jesse, May, and Eliza processed the facts, rolling over their options, the pros and cons, and figuring out if they should really believe the five boys or not. They looked to each other, reading the other's mental action. The Gundam pilots, remained still, precariously where they were seated around the room: Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were seated on the L-shaped couch, while Duo and Wufie occupied the floor. They waited on the girls' decision, hoping they wouldn't get booted to the curb for sounding so preposterous. Neither of them could bring themselves to believe this was really happening to them. It seemed too surreal.

May made a face. "That _would_ explain a lot."

Jesse nodded in agreement and sighed, heavily. "Yeah, no kidding. Like how they never even hear of cosplay or anime? Or the fact they not only act like and look like the guys from Gundam Wing, but they really think they are who they say they are." She paused for a moment, a trouble look passing over her contemplating facial features. "Still, something doesn't sit right."

Eliza turned to peer over at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Like what, Jess?"

Now even the Gundam pilots were looking toward the smaller girl, wondering just what it was that happened to be bothering her.

Jesse furrowed her brow and scrunched her nose in concentration. "It's just weird, you know," she remarked. "That they say they're from the future-- our future-- and yet there's an entire series based on their characters that's widely popular among our generation here in this time period. It was like, the manga artist who supposedly invented _Gundam Wing _already knew what was going to take place 150 years into the future and he specifically chose to base it around you five and your involvement in the war during the year after colony 195."

"Don't forget, Endless Waltz," Eliza pointed out, holding up her close hand with her index finger in the air. "That takes place during the year after 196 during Christmas Eve when that freaky little girl, Mariemeia, and her pedophile deluded grandfather, Dekim, tried to take over the world. Rather unsuccessfully might I add? It blew up right in their deranged retarded faces when the G-boys got in involved." She grinned at the horrorstruck ex-Gundam pilots. "Man, you guys really kick ass!"

For the fourth or fifth time that day, an uncomfortable silence penetrated the room, leaving the incredulous pilots gawking after the three girls like deer caught in headlights. It was just plain outrageous, if not a little disturbing, that an entire series was based upon their battles and lives during the war between the Earth and the space colonies. Not to mention, apparently a lot of people actually watched and knew the series by heart and were avid fans of it.

"J-Just how much do you girls know?" Quatre stammered, finally finding his voice. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head from pure shock.

May and Jesse and Eliza exchanged uneasy looks.

"Maybe it would be best if we just show them instead," May voiced, feeling a little anxious and not looking forward to another round of explanations. She looked her to her best friend. "Jesse?"

She quickly nodded. "You boys sit tight for a moment," she instructed their houseguest before vanishing from the room.

A frigid stillness engulfed the room while they waited for the sandy blonde haired girl to return. The Gundam boys were seated rigidly, each of them caught in their own personally warring of emotions ranging from down right disbelief to out right indignation. Their faces were turned toward anything else, but the two girls stationed in the same room as them. May fidgeted, not liking the tension hanging in the air like a bad omen.

It was her sister, Eliza, who took it upon herself to try and lighten up the mood that had settled in the hearts and minds of the five misplaced boys. "Yeesh, loosen up a bit, will ya?" she scoffed off handedly. "It's not like it's the end of the world. You guys should be honored. There are people in this time period who practically worship you and would give anything to meet you guys in person! Who knows you guys might get a kick out of this when Jesse shows ya her Gundam Wing collection. She's practically a fanatic! Heero, you especially, should be flattered. She practically worships the ground you walk on! It's so creepy, it's funny."

May laughed nervously. "Uh… Eliza, that's not actually helping," she said indicating to the fives boys were suddenly plastered up against the opposite side of the room, looking rather disturbed at that particular piece of information the redhead just shared with them. Heero Yuy's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably at the fact he had his own personal devoted fan girl.

With a quick smack to the side of the head, May quickly covered for her younger sister's screw up. "I think what Miss Shitz-For-Brains is trying to say is that before you guys showed up, Gundam Wing was only a popular Japanese anime that aired during the late 1990s. Jesse, Eliza, and I have all been avid fans since the day it first started airing. It built a rather quick fan base since it has a lot of action, explosives, giant robots, and well developed characters in it. Along with a good clear plot, so a lot of people really got into it. It's kind of understandable if you think about it. Like most tv shows-and you guys seriously can't deny that this doesn't happen in you're world because I bet it does- the audience got involved and of course, like always, they developed favorites among the characters and so yeah, you're going to have fans who totally dedicate themselves to one or two particular characters.

"Jesse is a Heero Yuy fan, while I, myself, am a Duo Maxwell fan and Eliza over here is a Trowa Barton," May elaborated beaming, gesturing from her to Eliza. Carefully, she watched at the five boys slowly eased themselves back into their former seating positions. "I mean you have to look at it from our perspective. In our world, the present, Gundam Wing is just a cartoon. Something made up before we met you and found out that you guys were actually real. We never gave it much thought before hand. Are you kind of catching my drift here?"

"Y-Yeah. I think so," Quatre replied, looking rather red in the face from blushing like crazy. He gulped. "So it's a cartoon show here, right? I have to say, it is a little alarming that our every move and mission were displayed for millions of audience to see without us knowing it, but I guess, when you put it that way. There's really not much we can do about it."

He shared an uneasy glanced with Heero and Trowa. Both of them were equally disheartened by the idea they were spied on their entire lives without their homed keen skills picking up any traces of being observed by unwanted attention.

"So we have fan girls, eh?" Duo muttered, amazed, rubbing his chin, idly. "Now this is something I think I could get use to. So May-?"

"Found them!" Jesse's voice interrupted Duo's question. Simultaneously, everyone's head turned to the arched doorway as the blonde clambered up the steps, carrying a rather large and awe inspiring stack of manga, DVDs, videotapes, and what looked to be a one or two odd looking dolls. The stack in her petite arms, swayed, precariously as she made her way into the room. "Somebody mind not sitting on their sorry asses and help me with these? I don't think I can hold them much long-ger!"

A loud crash echoed through the room, followed by Wufie howling in surprise as Jesse accidentally tripped over her own two feet, forcing her to drop the entire stack onto 05's pilot, unexpectedly. "Whoops. Sorry, Chang."

Wufie hissed and cursed in Chinese from where he laid sprawled out underneath the pile of Gundam Wing merchandise. A large and rather predominantly irk mark pulsed on his large forehead, aggravated. He glowered at the girl, standing above him, scratching the back of her head, looking torn in between wanting to laugh at his humiliation or feel guilty for nearly squishing him to death with her unprecedented collection of everything under the sun concerning the Gundam Wing universe.

Duo whistled, impressed. "Damn, you sure have a lot of stuff," he said as he scooted to get a closer look. It wasn't every day that he got to see Wufie be utterly humiliated like that. He browsed through the pile and pulled out one of the DVDs. "Hey this has me and Death Scythe on the cover! Cool."

"What is all this?" Quatre wanted to know, coming over and helping Duo and Jesse dig a very agitated Wufie out. He picked volume one of the manga, examining it.

"This, my friend, is Jesse's infamous collection of Gundam Wing crap," Eliza announced beaming like a nemesis. The smart ass comment ended with a loud smack to the side of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being a dumb ass," Jesse retorted. "And making fun of my collection."

Eliza mocked the annoyed blonde underneath her breath, while the Trowa, May, and Heero joined in, shifting through the pile. It was amazing how much stuff Jesse had managed to cram into her tiny frail arms and maneuver up the two sets of stair without incident.

"Amazing," Trowa muttered, flipping through a manga book and then moving onto another. "It's all here. Our missions. Our gundams. The command of Oz and Romefeller. Even the incident with the remnants of the White Fang that took place in between the Mariemeia revolt and the end of the war."

Heero made an agreeing "Hm," analyzing a manga with his face on it along with Wing Zero called, _Blind Target_.

Wufie cursed after freeing himself from the ridiculous pile. Well, with the help of everyone, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Damnit, onna. Where did you get all this junk from any way?"

Jesse paused and thought it over. "Let's see… FYE. Hot Topic. The bookstore. EBay. . Um… all over the place I guess," she answered, absentmindedly and snatched up DVD I of the anime series. She waved it in front of the boys' faces, grinning. "And it's not junk, Chang. It's valuable merchandise that could be worth millions one day. So bite you tongue and eat it."

Wufie stared at the smaller girl, looking disturbed. His left eyebrow twitching, profoundly in irritation to her shred remark. "You know… I am really starting to loath you, woman," he grumbled.

"So does the rest of the male population," Jesse drawled back, smirking. "You're not only the one I've offended in my life time, Wufie, so get in line."

Quatre looked taken back, his face paling. "Has she really-?"

May shook her head in dismay. "Nyah. She's just exaggeration," she replied nonchalantly. "She's not as bad Eliza. Trust me. She's most definitely the type of person who's probably pissed off the entire male population the size of New York State."

Quatre's face paled even more. "Oh my."

"Hey! I have do ears you know," Eliza snapped glaring at her sister in annoyance to her comment on her fiery temper.

"No? Really?" May pretending to act surprise. "I always thought those were giant mutated kidneys growing out of the sides of your head."

"Shut the hell up, May."

"Love you too, baby sister."

Childishly, Eliza stuck her tongue out at her and flipped her off. May mimicked the sisterly gesture, doubling the amount of birds, earning a snicker from Jesse.

Duo laughed at their immature antics. "Man, you girls are totally insane. Is this normal?"

"Just about as normal as Jesse chasing Eliza around the house with her family sword for destroying something," May muttered. "And the daily piss-off contests."

"Don't forget, the daily routine of trying to tear down the house," Jesse added. "And getting those lousy phone calls from our cranky landlord about disturbing the peace twice a week."

"Oh yeah. That too."

That earned an array of stunned reactions from the five boys. They gawked at the girls, absolutely blown away, second guessing themselves and if they really wanted to put up with staying with three crazy homicidal chicks.

"Hey, we did tell you guys that mayhem is daily event, didn't we?" Jesse teased, grinning wily. "Now, if you want to stay with us while you're trying figure out how to get home and all that good crap, you're going have to make some adjustments. Like getting a job to help pay for the rent and bills that come every month."

Hope lit up in the five boys' eyes. They gawked at the smiling girl, not believing their ears. "Really?"

"You serious?" Trowa inquired, confounded.

"You mean it? We can stay here for the time being until we find a way back to our time?" Quatre demanded, eagerly, practically ready to jump up and start dancing.

May, Eliza, and Jesse looked to each other and smiled, nodding together in unison. "Sure. What the hell? Why not?" Jesse laughed, answering their questions. "We got plenty of room."

"The more the merrier, right?" May quoted, smiling delighted. "We wouldn't want you guys to spend the night out in the cold now. That would be very unkind of us. We're not snobby high struck pricks."

"Not to mention, it's not every day that your house guests happen from your favorite anime show," Eliza chimed in, gleefully. "Man, this so gonna rock!"

"I know, right?" Jesse exclaimed, happily. "Finally. A piece of ass to look at!"

The room became awkwardly still. The five ex-pilots, slowly and carefully scooted away from the grinning daft girl, fear etched deep into their contorted faces, the color of their complexions draining away. The small blonde's outburst stunned them and some of them, especially Quatre and Wufie, actually blushed at the boldness of her perverted statement. The quiet didn't last for long though as May and Eliza erupted into fits of laughter. That was their best friend all right. Her mind evidentially, if not always, somehow, some way, ended up in the gutter before the conversation was done.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Trowa uttered, terrified. A like blush broke out on his incredulous face.

"Trowa, my man, I'm afraid so," Duo answered, equally put off. "I'm afraid so."

Heero's eyebrow twitched. Not only did he have his own personal fan girl, but unfortunately, that fan girl turned out to be pervert too. His face paled, the emotionless mask shifting to one of pure astonishment. "Kuso," he murmured underneath his breath, cursing in his native tongue.

May laughed, unphased by Jesse's bad sense of timing. "That's our Jesse," she chuckled, jovially. "You gotta love her."

The Gundam Wing boys begged to differ on the subject. What a bunch of lunatics. Perverted over the top lunatics. And here, they were planning on stay with these three? It looked like they were going to in for one hell of a ride.

A/N: I'm back!! And with another chapter for my Gundam Wing crack fic too! Yay!!

I'd like to give a huge thank you and shout out to _**cakezloveanime2.**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH for the review and I'm glad you're liking it so far. It's an honor to know people enjoy my writing. *humbly bows* And congrats on being the first reviewer! Thank you!!

Well, Chapter three should be up shortly and I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter two with all it's cracktastic goodness!!(^^) Until then… PEACE OUT!!!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters from Gundam Wing. All characters and their quarks belong to their original creators. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Any other character that doesn't belong to the series is mine, so no takey. Understand? Good. Otherwise… Enjoy! (^-^)

Chapter Three

_Unexpected News:_

_What?!_

_What do you mean there're two more girls?!_

The clatter of pots and pans resonated throughout the kitchen as Jesse bustled about, preparing dinner. A cook book laid out on the counter, open, ready for viewing. Cupboard doors banged and the refrigerator door opened and slammed shut repeatedly. She was gathering the proper ingredients for the stew she planned on serving: traditional beef stew. She paused briefly, hearing the sound of explosives and shouts, floating into the kitchen from the living room. After deciding to let the five ex-pilots stay with their cheerful band, the boys wanted to have a Gundam Wing marathon, so they could view their involvement of the war through a detached point of view as spectators. May and Eliza happily complied and immediately switched the controls of their flat screen TV from the video game council to the DVD player. Jesse wasn't sure, but it sounded like they made it to episode twenty or somewhere around there. With a quick shrug, she diligently went back to work.

Quatre poked his head into the kitchen, having needing a breather from the intense painful memories the anime brought back. Timidly, he watched Jesse shuffled around the kitchen and cleared his throat to get her attention.

The girl turned to him, cocking her head, acutely. "Is there something you need, Quatre?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I was wondering if you needed any help with dinner?" he replied, desperate to distract himself from the depressing memories that still tormented him from his time in the war.

Jesse smiled, understanding the trouble look that crossed his fair skinned face and the way it reflected in his gentle open aqua green eyes. "Sure," she said and pondered over what kind of job she could stick him with to help ease the pain that clearly shown on his face.

"Mind if I help?" another voice inquired, startling the two. Trowa Barton stood behind Quatre, a faint smile showing on his usually calm and collected facial features.

Quatre's eyes widened, stunned. "Trowa."

The unibang pilot smiled, politely. "I may not look it, but I've had experience in preparing my own meals before, when Kathy was busy at the circus," he explained, coyly.

Jesse laughed, a little surprised that Trowa actually knew how to smile properly and cook for that matter. Maybe there were a few things she didn't know about the Gundam pilots. They probably had changed since the war ended, getting used to a world enveloped in peace and not in a constant state of chaos.

"Uh-oh. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Eliza piped up, sticking her head into the kitchen just in time to catch them in the act of offering to help make dinner. "Jesse's usually kicks May and I out of the kitchen when we try to help her fix dinner. I'm warning you, she's a bit of a control freak. I remember this one time she threw a fit-?!"

_**Conk!**_

The reassuring sound of metal colliding with skin vibrated throughout the open aired space after Jesse stealthily chucked a frying pan at Eliza, hitting her square in the face. Trowa and Quatre winced, feeling sorry for the redhead.

"Go back to your anime marathon!" Jesse shouted, in no mood to deal with Eliza's wise cracks. Peevishly, she motioned for Trowa and Quatre to accompany her. "Don't listen to dipshit over there. The only reason why I don't let her or her sister help out is because something always catches on fire or they nearly burn down the entire kitchen."

Trowa and Quatre both looked to each other and then at the cursing redhead on the floor, rolling around holding onto her bruised face. They joined Jesse after seeing that the redhead was fine when she sat up, shot her best friend a dirty look, and went back into the living room to continue watching the anime without further protest.

"Trowa, you're on broth and beef duty. Quatre, mind helping me chop up these vegetables for the stew?" Jesse ordered, instantly putting them to work.

"Sure," came Trowa's reply as he set about his given task.

"Okay," was Quatre's reply, picking out a knife and followed Jesse's instruction on how big the slices they wanted and what was supposed to be diced according to the recipe.

**********

Heero Yuy looked up from the anime to see Eliza come lumbering back into the living room and plopping herself down onto the floor in front of the TV. They were currently watching episode 23, where Duo tries to sneak onto an Oz carrier under the alias of an Oz solider in training so he could make it to the lunar base.

"What happened to you?" Heero asked, noting the red imprint of the back of a frying pan glowing with aggravation on her normally pale face.

Eliza snorted. "Oh nothing… just the usual- like Jesse chucking a fucking frying pan at me," she mumbled, annoyed and flinched when she reached to touch her face.

"That's what you get for trying to instigate things, Eliz," May commented lightly, her eyes glued to the TV screen.

Eliza chose to ignore May who was currently lounging on the far end of the leather couch. She scowled. "I was trying to warn you friends of the impending dangers of trying to help Jesse out in the kitchen."

Heero raised a questioning eyebrow. It was Wufie though, who voiced his unspoken question. "Why? How dangerous could one woman be in the kitchen?"

"Look at my face, Chang! What the hell do you think?" Eliza spat, heatedly.

Wufie grimaced, seeing the red frying pan imprint. "Oh," was all he said before turning his attention back to the screen. He quickly made a mental note to not tread into the kitchen while Jesse was preparing a meal. He did not want to end up like Eliza.

"Well, you can't exactly blame her," May respond after a long moment passed as they were immersed in the mists of the action going on in the anime. "We aren't the most trust worthy cooking assistants on the face of the Earth."

Duo jerked his head away from the screen for a moment. He blinked, looking to May, curiously. "And why is that?"

She grinned, sheepishly. "We usually burn whatever it is we're cooking. Neither Eliza nor I are the best cooks in the worlds. We kind of suck at it. Last time we nearly set the entire kitchen on fire."

Duo whistled, impressed. "Wow and here I pegged you as the type of person who would be a professional in the kitchen, May," he completed, causing the brunette to blush from her perch on the couch. He grinned from his position sprawled out on the floor and turned back to face the television.

"Yeah hell! Go me!" Duo cheered when they got to the part where he stole one of the mobile suits. "You know for anime made in the late nineties based upon the future. They sure got a lot of things right. I could watch this all day."

"That coming from you, Maxwell," Wufie commented, absently, "I'm not surprised. You are conceited like that after all."

Duo sniffed, looking over his shoulder to glare at the Chinese pilot seated on the couch right behind him. "Look who's talking, Wu-man."

"I told you not to call me that!" Wufie shouted, angrily. "It's Wufie! Get that straight in your thick skull, Maxwell!"

Duo grinned, impishly. "Only when you start calling me by my first name and not my last," he drawled back, smirking. "Wu-man."

Wufie snarled and kicked Duo in the back of the head, agitated. "Damn you!"

"Hey! What the hell? Did I say you could hit me in the back of the head?"

"Just shut up and watch the damn show, Maxwell!" Wufie hissed, glaring viciously at the scowling shinigami as he rubbed the back of his sore head, miffed. He grumbled underneath his breath--something along the lines he would get revenge against Wufie for being a pompous self righteous ass hole-- and turned around to continue watching the show.

***************

Back in the kitchen, preparations were under way. The broth was made and boiling in a large steel pot on the electric stove top. Trowa already finished slicing the pound of roast beef into thin slithers and emptied the cutting board's contents into the broth.

"I think that's about it," Trowa said. He turned to Quatre and Jesse. "Are the vegetables ready?"

Quatre nodded, delighted. "Yep." Jesse and Trowa stared him, questionable, sweat dropping as he held up his hands, displaying the fact he hadn't been exactly careful with the knife while cutting the carrots and peeling the potatoes. His pale nimble fingers were covered in nicks and cuts. He blinked puzzled. "What?"

Trowa sighed and took his best friend's hand. "You got to be more careful," he scolded him, gently, and examining the cuts. "Luckily, none of them are too bad. Just swallow cuts."

Quatre laughed, smiling, shyly. "Guess, I'm not so great with a knife."

Jesse squealed, loving the cherished moment between two friends. "Oh my Gawd! Yaoi moment! Ah, SO CUTE!!"

Trowa and Quatre gawked at the bizarre fan girl, frightened, sweat dropping heavily. "Yaoi?" they echoed together, too afraid to even ask. They seriously did not want to know what that was. Whatever it was, it sounded extremely wrong.

Jesse chuckled, nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Heh. Heh. Right," she muttered and hastily retreated from the kitchen, calling, "I'll get the first aid kit."

*************

"Sorry about that," Jesse apologized after they patched up Quatre's injured fingers. "My inner fan girl got the best of me. 03x04 shipping is fairly popular here."

"Shipping?" Trowa's face twisted into a grimace. Apprehensively, he took a step back from the girl a she continued on with her explanation.

"Well yeah. It's common among many anime genres. Shipping is basically male times male relationships. My personal favorite is SasukexNaruto from _Naruto_. I also find Heero with Duo is very cute too," Jesse carried on, grinning, blushing a faint pink in the cheeks. "Better known as 01x02 in the fan fiction fandom. Although 03x04 is pretty popular too. You guys make such a adorable couple!"

_I have a good sense of mind to run as far as I can away from here. This girl is really starting to scare me!_ Trowa thought frantically, taking another wary step backward from the simpering yaoi crazed goon. His face turned a nice shade of tomato red at the little piece of information.

Quatre blushed and cleared his throat, eager to move onto a different and less embarrassing topic. "So you girls live on your own? I always thought back in the twenty-first century kids lived with their parents till they graduated from college. Where are you parents if you don't mind me prying?"

Jesse smiled and went to fish a wooden spoon out of one of the cupboards. "Not at all," she said, stirring the stew while it shimmered. "Actually, May, Eliza, and I are starting our first year of college this up-coming fall semester. We're freshman and since we're all going to the same school, we threw our money together and bought this house you see around you. You see, it was pact the three of us made together at the beginning of high school, that when we graduated we would all attend the same college for our first four years. It took some persuading to get our parents to agree, knowing how parents are these days. They thought we were going to be irresponsible and neglect our duties as homeowners. We've been living here about a month and so far everything's turning out fine. A little chaos here. A little destruction there. Hey you can't expect us to be perfect angels, right? Especially if we're all living under the same roof twenty-four-seven. Some one's bound to get on the other's nerves sometime. Hence the reason why Eliza and I fight like cats and dogs."

Jesse paused in her task, mulling over something. "Which reminds me." She turned promptly to Trowa and Quatre where they were seated around the peninsula. "I should probably warn you. May, Eliza, and I are expecting two of friends ours to be joining us soon. I hope that's not going to put a major dent in your plans."

"WHAT?!" The two boy's indignant cries filled the house, rattling the sturdy walls of the split-level, disrupting the peaceful air, shattering the five teenagers' concentration on the anime out in the living room.

May and Eliza poked their heads into the kitchen, staring idly at the two boys' startled gaping faces. Heero, Duo, and Wufie were right behind them, wondering what the hell was going on.

Eliza looked to a exasperated Jesse. "Let me guess. You told them about Wendy and Tyler, right?" she asked, already figuring the answer.

Jesse sighed, sweat dropping. "Yep." She went back to stirring.

Duo looked from Heero to Wufie, baffled. "Who's Wendy and Tyler?"

May waved for the three boys to join their friends around the peninsula. "You guys better have a seat. I have a feeling you'll thank me for this later after we tell you the news," she replied and wandered over the refrigerator searching the gallon of orange juice and then wandering over to the cabinets positioned over the sink, grabbing everyone a glass. Everyone expect Jesse. The poor girl happened to be allergic to orange juice. It gave her hives.

Wufie glared over Jesse, his gaze like a dagger burrowing into the back of her skull. "Just what does this have to do with us, woman?" he demanded, irritably, taking a seat next to Trowa. "What are you not telling us?"

"Tone down the bitching, Chang," Eliza said, waving her hand in front of her, swatting away his concern. "It's nothing to get your panties tied in a knot over."

Wufie sneered at the redhead, maliciously. "Why you!"

"Wufie, cool it!" Jesse snapped from the stove top, taking her preoccupied attention from dinner to the filled-in peninsula. "Look, before you guys showed up, the three of us were expecting a couple of friends to join us for the fall semester. Like I was explaining to Trowa and Quatre here; May, Eliza, and I pooled our money together to purchase this split-level for the our next four years at the local community college. A couple of friends of ours are going to be joining us before the fall semester starts."

"You've got to shitting me!" Wufie was first one to exclaim, leaping to his feet, angrily, and glaring at the shortest girl, pissed off. "We have to deal with more bothersome onnas?!"

"Hey, don't give me that look, ass hole," Jesse spat back, his attitude fueling her own fiery temper. "You want to sleep out on the streets tonight? Last time, I checked you were the ones who came looking for help and now you have it. Don't go throwing our hospitality away just because you're a fucking sexist pig! Not all woman are weak you know! I could easily beat you're lily-loving ass if you pissed me off enough, so shove it!"

Duo snickered. "Way to go, Wufie," he chuckled warily and clapping his hands to emphasis his sarcasm. "Smart man. Piss off our kind hostesses with you're big mouth before the day is even through."

"You want me to force eat your own words back down you damnable cocky throat, Maxwell?" Wufie demanded, turning his threats on the grinning shinigami two seats away from him.

"Wufie, that's enough. You have to calm down," Heero warned, spying the ominous irk mark pulsing on Jesse's forehead.

"You know what, Yuy? I will not calm down. I have stood for this injustice long enough!" Wufie preached, rattling off the hook like a steam engine on super drive. "I have been humiliated, harassed and-ACK! Hot! Hot!"

"Can it, ya pussy!" Jesse shouted after nailing him with a spray of piping out broth scooped fresh from the boiling pot of stew. She glared after him, disapprovingly as he squirmed about, holding onto his afflicted face in agony. "Honestly, I've never heard a man bitch so much in my entire life. Don't you have a off button or something? Jesus."

"Dammit, woman!" Wufie shrieked. "That hurt!"

Eliza snickered. "Ah, poor baby," she cooed, feeling not a ounce of pity for the complaining boy.

"You go here," May said, handing the cursing Chinese pilot a glass of orange juice after she made her round at the peninsula. She turned to the others staring after Wufie, freaked out.

May ignored their aghast gazes. "Wendy Fong and Tyler Weston are friends of ours. We met them at a anime convention two years ago in Dallas, Texas. The five of us had a ball together and so we kept in touch over the years by email and stuff like that," she explained, cheerfully. "Last year just before our senior year of high school, we met up at Sakura-con and there we all thought it would be fun to attend the same college together. Wendy Fong is from Seattle, Washington. She won't be moving in us with until the first week of August since college is starting during the last week of August and is fast approaching. Tyler is currently on a cross-country road trip with her parents. She just called yesterday, saying that she'll be coming down in a week from today."

A collective sigh radiated through the five ex-Gundam pilots. They stared in disbelief at the three grinning girls peering back at them awaiting their response. "Great," was all they could muster.

The mental stress from living in a household of three hormonal volatile women was already exhausting them and it hadn't been a total of twenty-four hours yet. Now they had worry about two new additions that would be joining their slowly growing happy little family. They really did have their work cut out for them.

A/N: And there you have it!! Two new mysterious figures are now looming on the horizons!! Just exactly who are Wendy Fong and Tyler Weston and will their arrival mean more trouble for the boys? And to think just when the Gundam pilots thought they had enough on their plates… Oh well… They're problem right?

MHUHAHAHAHA!!XD Man, I'm so evil….

Any who… I would like to thank **Cakezloveanime2 **and **Roxas is mine!!!!:D** for their super awesome reviews!! Glad you're enjoying the peanut fest. There's plenty more where that comes from. Trust me!!

Stay tune and find what kind of mayhem and new surprises are in store for our jolly little band!!!! Until next time… Peace out!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters from Gundam Wing. All characters and their quarks belong to their original creators. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. Any other character that doesn't belong to the series is mine, so no takey. Understand? Good. Otherwise… Enjoy! (^-^)

Chapter Four

_Early Morning _

_Hassles _

Eliza groaned in her sleep and rolled over, kicking off the blankets that threatened to smolder her to death. She murmured in her sleep, tossing and turning nonstop, accidentally waking the other room's occupant, her sister, May. She slept in the twin bed next to hers, laying there drowsily, pondering if beating her sister to death with a pillow would finally allow her to get some much desired rest. The poor girl hadn't gone to bed until 4:30 in the morning, spending most of the night helping Heero and Trowa with signing the G-boys up for the fall semester at the local community college she and her friends were attending. It turns out the boys were around the same age as them, all of them were already, or soon to be turning, nineteen. After Heero scheduled their appointments for when they would go talk to a guidance council, he and Trowa left her alone around 2:30. She spent the rest of the night writing.

Eliza snorted in her sleep. "Very funny Mr. Leak. No, I would like a pumpkin coffee crumpet," she murmured, simpering away in her slumber as she talked about nonsense, her words slurred like she was drunk. A silver stream of salvia ran down the side of her open mouth spilling onto her pillow.

May peered over at her sister. _Let me guess. That midnight snack of pretzels and cucumbers finally got to her_, she thought in dismay. She groaned, rolling over as Eliza laughed over enthusiastically. It was a well known fact among the three friends, that if Eliza ate anything before she went to bed, there was a guarantee she would have weird dreams. _I just wished she could dream quietly for God's sake. Why does she have to be so loud! _

It was also a well known fact in the house that Eliza talked in her sleep as well. If they got really lucky, once in a blue moon, she actually crawled out of bed and sleep-walked.

May groaned, grabbing her pillow and putting it over her head trying to block the nuisance. She felt something hit her in the side. She peaked out from underneath her shelter to find her sister's drooled cover pillow on her bed. She glared at Eliza, peevishly.

The redhead cackled obnoxiously in her sleep. "Very funny, Mr. Lime. You're a regular comedian," she gurgled.

The vein on May's forehead pulsed in annoyance. Her right eyebrow twitched and her lips jerked themselves into a warped sneer. "Doh! Will you just shut up already!" she snapped, chucking the pillow at her noisy sleeping sibling.

Unconsciously, Eliza raised a hand and volleyed the pillow back at her sister, hitting her square in the face. Again the redhead let out an overly thrilled obnoxious laugh, rolling over to face the wall opposite her. Obviously her dream amused her to no end, and all at the expense of her poor sleepless older sibling. May growled underneath her breath, pulling said pillow off her face and glowered at Eliza, indignantly. Of all the stupid mornings, why did she choose this morning to be uncannily annoying in her sleep?!

"Fuck this," May seethed, giving up on trying to catch some z's and threw back her silver and lavender comforters, climbing out of bed. She guessed this meant she was up for the day. Eliza was seriously going to pay later on for keeping her awake this morning. She would make sure of that.

Grumbling in agitation, May hustled around their room, slipping into her pink bunny slippers and her favorite dark green fluffy bathrobe with a blossoming sakura branch sowed in the plushy fabric of the right side, over her baggy pink Sakura-con t-shirt and baggy silky pajama pants. She stopped to look around the room, wondering what else she might want to bring with her to the living room.

The room Eliza and May shared was a medium size one and fairly spacious for a bedroom, even thought with all their stuff, it certainly didn't look like it. The walls were painted a pale ice blue, hosting a vast collection of posters ranging from rock/boy bands, to movie stars to anime and beyond. There were even some photographs of family and friends scattered among the organized chaos. The room, itself, was divided by an invisible line starting from where the stained mahogany nightstand sat in between hers and Eliza's twin size beds to the sliding closet doors on the opposite side of the room. Each girl's bed was decorated to her liking: Eliza's bed sheets were a dark navy blue cover with a dark purple comforter embroidered with shimmering gold and silver shooting stars, while May's bed had white and lavender striped bed sheets underneath a thick lavender comforter with silver vines printed into the silky fabric.

An aqua blue carpet lined the messy floor, heaps of clothes and other belongings strewed about randomly. In the far corner near Eliza's bed was a tall and stead-fast bookcase filled to the rim with their favorite series both in manga and regular books. A short twisted white wire coiled lamp with a bright blue lampshade sat on the nightstand, along with a silver and black alarm that read 9:45 in the morning. A taller lamp with a sheer light green lampshade towered over the corner next to May's bed, occupied by three beans bags ranging in colors from neon green to sunrise yellow to a rich vibrant blue. The girls called the spot their little personal hang out for when they retreated to their room for the night.

May walked over to the old fashion English vintage desk, positioned next the tan blinds hiding their large rectangular window peering out into their backyard. She snatched a notebook and mechanical pencil off the clutter surface of the desk. The desk top, itself, was littered with all kinds of bizarre knick-knacks and unusual notebooks. Her navy blue laptop was tucked away in one of the draws, safely out of view. It happened to be one of May's favorite places in the entire house, where she could go and not be disturbed by any one, retreating to her happy place and typing till her hearts content. Quietly, she snuck out of their room, gently closing the bedroom door behind her.

Their room happened to be the last one on the right side at the end of the dark dimly light hallway on the upper level of the split-level home, that opened out into the mean living areas of the house and proceed off down the meandering staircase that made up the foyer, and going into the lower level of the house. May by-passed the closed guestroom door opposite theirs, which now served as Heero's and Wufie's bedroom. Further down the hall was Duo's and Quatre's room. Opposite them was the upstairs bathroom.

The tranquil morning air smelled of freshly brewed coffee. The smoky rich aromatic scent wafted through the narrow corridor and met May's nostril, making her inhale deeply, enjoying the stimulating smell. It appeared she wasn't the only awake at this hour so early in the morning. She patted down the hallway and took the short-cut into the kitchen.

It still bugged the heck out of her as to why the people, who built their home, felt the main support beams should go straight through the middle of the living room and kitchen, separating the two with a very annoying wall that curved and arched stopping short just before the dinning room and living room connected. Sure, it gave the girls amusement during rainy days when Eliza and Jesse would get on each other's nerves and chase each other around in circles. Not to mention, you had two ways to excess the kitchen; the short cut being just go up the stairs from the foyer and cut across entering through the rounded doorway, or take the long way and walk through the living room, and dining room to get to your destination.

"Good morning, Miss May," Quatre greeted, cheerfully, wide awake and ready to start a new day. The boy was still dressed in the over sized purple t-shirt he borrowed from Eliza and his plaid boxers. He offered her a cup of steaming hot freshly brewed coffee. "Would you like a cup?"

May nodded, staring at the blonde haired pilot, curious as to how he could be so damn perky in the morning. "Thanks," she grumbled and trudged over to the peninsula to seat herself. She set down her cup and flipped her notebook looking for a clean page. From there, she tapped the end of her pencil against her chin, brooding on what to write, while absently sipping her coffee courtesy of Quatre Raberba Winner, himself.

"Lovely day isn't it?" he chirped, making light conversation with the groggy girl.

He seated himself next to her, on the side of the peninsula facing the dining room, to enjoy the vibrant green scenery beyond the glass of the duel French doors. Rays of golden sunlight shimmered in the early morning fog that descended over night onto the sleepy seaside college town. The backyard was a haze of light green-grey shades, swaying softly in the summer morning breeze.

May's eyes flickered between the patio doors and the blank page before her. "So it is," she murmured, off handedly and took another swig. She savored the rich creamy flavor before going right to work, jotting down whatever popped into her head at the moment.

***********************************************

"101...102...103...104...105..." Trowa counted as he did his daily one-handed push-ups while doing a hand-stand to maintain his upper body strength. The boy was in nothing but his boxers, showing off his well built tan muscles, glistening with sweat in the early morning sunlight that streamed down from the lone small rectangular set window into the upper edge of the concrete plastered walls of the basement. He braced one arm behind his back, tittering a little, continuing in his mission to reach 200 one-handed push-ups. His gravity defying bang jerked up and down with his constant steady body movements.

"106...107...108...109..."

The basement or lower level was constructed into three separate spaces. The first area was a large square room off to the right of the main stairwell leading into the upstairs. The girls had turned it into the game room for rainy days. A large pool table stood in the middle of the room on a long deep maroon mat. Hung on the wall, next the stairway opening was a dart board, it's bright neon darts still lodged into its bumpy surface. Anime posters from _Yu-Gi-Oh_, _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_, _Naruto_, _Tsubasa, Gundam Wing,_ and _Full Metal Alchemist_ adorned the walls. A long cozy rickety ancient dark green and red floral patterned couch that doubled as a fold-out bed, lounged up against the left wall, near the tiny entrance way indented into the wall, leading out into the two car garage. Next to the entrance way was a narrow wooden top bar equipped with five metal cushioned twirling stools and a preparation station behind the counter, complete with a mixer, fruity drink mixes(nonalcoholic of course), a cooler, and utensils hidden from view. On a raised shelf just behind the bar, sat an old fashion boom-box. A gigantic wooden sword case hung on the adjacent wall, supporting antique swords dating back to the Medieval Ages in Europe, handed down for generations in the Lonestar family tree.

The second area was a walled off region, aka the bathroom, stationed off the left of the stairway. Complete with a toilet, sink, mirror, cabinets, and a shower. There was really nothing special about it. The downstairs bathroom was rather small and cramped, but the water pressure in the shower head was a lot better than the one upstairs.

Then there was the final major area of the basement: Jesse's room. A off limits type of deal for the 03 Gundam pilot who happened to find himself sharing the living space with. Jesse's room was made up of the wall that protrude out into the middle of the spacious basement, opposite the mini bar, and a blue and red sliding papier-mâché Japanese door that connected the wall to the bathroom's right wall. Trowa had gotten a brief glance into the strange bizarre world of Jesse Lonestar during the grand tour before he was introduced to his living quarters for his stay. From what he gathered from observance, the room was as colorful as the tiny girl's personality and just as chaotic.

"121...122...123...124...125...126...127..."

The obnoxious sound of a alarm clock going out filled the air. Trowa paused in mid-thrust, craning his neck slightly so he could looked over toward the sliding door. A loud crash echoed off the basement walls and a distinct thud came from the other side of the door. Groggy cursing soon followed, along with some shuffling, indicating that Jesse was indeed now up.

The screen jerked back violently, revealing a ornery halfway awake Jesse. The tiny girl's baggy sea-green tank top that went down to her thighs and her black and red striped boxers were ruffled from sleep. Her normally straight blonde locks were in a upheaval, resembling a haystack. She blinked the sleep from her deep blue eyes and glared at Trowa, straining to focus her blurry vision. Mornings were not kind to the five foot five midget.

Trowa stared at her, awaiting for her to say anything. She looked like she was drifting between consciousness and lulling off into dreamland again. When she didn't say anything, he decided to end the awkward moment. "Uh…Morning?" he said.

Jesse yawned and stretched, grumbling a quick "morning" back and then lumbered over to the bathroom. Trowa flinched as the girl ran head on into the closed door.

"Fuck," the tiny girl hissed taking a step back, holding onto her now bruised forehead. She let out a long line of curses as she angrily yanked the bathroom door open. "Got to be shitting me. Who fucking closes the mother fucking damn door when nobody's fucking using the pisser? Son of a bitch."

Trowa sweat dropped, heavily, in dismay, listening the door slam shut behind her with more force than necessary. He could tell somebody wasn't a morning person. Hearing the shower water running, he went back to his morning routine aiming to reach 200 before Jesse was out.

Jesse turned off the shower head, feeling wide awake. A nice hot shower helped stimulate the senses. She stretched her stiff arms above her head before rummaging through the white painted cabinet built into the wall next to the shower stall. She pulled a clean towel and dried off her hair. She wrapped the towel securely around her body after fully drying off and then went about her daily hygiene. Once finished she existed the bathroom to discover an upside down Trowa, dressed in only his boxers, displaying his perfectly sculpted body. He just reached 200.

She whistled appreciatively, startling the ex-Gundam pilot into doing a somersault, pulling himself into a crouch to stare wide-eyed at the practically nude girl. The towel being her only piece of clothing.

Jesse winked playfully. "Nice view," she commented and then went into her bedroom and said before sliding the door shut, "The bathroom's all yours, Trowa."

Trowa groaned, the cheeks on his face heating up. He shook his head embarrassed, grabbed his clothes from yesterday and headed into the steamy bathroom, wondering if she left him any hot water.

***************************

The familiar sound of footsteps marching up the stairs, reached Quatre's and May's ears in the kitchen. The two of them turned just in time to see Jesse come waltzing into the kitchen, fully dressed in her work clothes: a flowing velvet opal skirt and an orange bejeweled tank top. A beret sat lop-sided on her neatly combed head of hair and a deep red silk scarf was wrapped loosely around her slender shoulders.

"Morning Miss Jesse," Quatre said, beaming as he was putting his dirty mug into the sink. He pondered at why she was fully dressed. "What's the special occasion?"

"There's coffee in the coffee maker, Jess," May reported from her spot at the peninsula not looking up from her writing.

Jesse nodded to her best friend and went to pour herself a cup. "Thanks." She turned to Quatre, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip. "Nothing too remarkable. Just work."

Quatre's eyes brightened, interested. "Oh? Where do you work at?"

She grunted. "A little place called _The Poet's Corner_. It's kind of a combination between a book store and a coffee shop." She glanced at the digital clock on the microwave just above the stove top. The blue numbers read 10:23. "I have to be there in a little over a half-an-hour."

"So I take it you won't be joining us when we go shopping today?"

"Nope."

Trowa stepped into the kitchen, wearing his usual attire, joining the trio. Quatre smiled and poured his fellow Gundam pilot a piping hot cup of coffee. "Morning Trowa," he greeted merrily. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Alright. Mattress was a little bumpy, but rather than that, pretty good," Trowa replied, grateful for some caffeine to jog his system. He raised the mug to his mouth. His gaze wandered around the room until his eyes landed on Jesse's slender form leaning against the peninsula. Color flushed into his cheeks as their eyes met. He looked away, avoiding eye contact, the memory from what happened earlier still fresh in his mind.

Quatre caught the blush on Trowa's face and quirked an eyebrow, looking from him to Jesse. "Did something happen, Trowa?" he asked concerned.

Trowa coughed, embarrassed. "It's… nothing," he muttered.

A over exuberant yawn could be heard as Duo stumbled into the kitchen looking like a tornado hit. "Damn. Is everybody having a pow-wow in the kitchen and forget to invite me?" he demanded, grinning a lazy grin, dark purple bags hung underneath his usually brilliant violet eyes. His hair wasn't in its trademark braid, hanging in a loosely snarl-mass over his shoulders, resembling a rat's nest.

The shinigami collapsed to floor, tired as hell, and crawled over to where Quatre was making a fresh batch of coffee.

"Coffee," Duo whined, pitifully. "…Need caffeine...So tired…"

Quatre laughed, smiling down at his half awake friend's antics. "Oh Duo. Take a seat and I'll make you a fresh cup of coffee."

Duo smiled idly and climbed to his feet and stumbled over to the peninsula. "That would be great, Quatre." He plopped in the empty chair next to May, who instantly blushed at his almost naked, boxer clad body. "Morning sweet stuff."

May blushed even more. She averted her eyes, shyly. "Morning to you too."

"Shit!" Jesse cursed noticing the time and startling everyone with her outbursts. She hastily gulped down the rest of her coffee. "I gotta go. I'm supposed to clock in at eleven sharp! May, I can trust you and your sister in making sure the guys get everything they need, right?"

"Huh?" Duo looked from the frantic blonde to her brunette friend confused. "Go where?"

May waved off her concern, nonchalant. "Yeah. Sure. You better hurry it up or else you're going to be late. Drive safe."

"Okay. Sure. Thanks. You guys have fun and remember to make sure all five of them at least get a couple of applications from different places so they can get a job while they stay here," Jesse instructed, hastily and disappeared from the kitchen in a flurry. "You see when I get home!! I'm taking the car so you guys can have the Tahoe! You'll need it."

Now Duo really was befuddled, staring at the doorway where Jesse vanished from. "Uh… What was that all about?"

Trowa shrugged equally puzzled by the tiny girl's hasty departure. "Dunno."

"Jesse has to work," May explained, casually, catching the two boys' attention. They turned to her, promptly. "She works at a local pub called, _The Poet's Corner._ It's off the main drag near the pier. It's a pretty cool place. You can order a cup of coffee or a cappuccino while you're browsing for a book, so it's like a book store and star bucks all in one."

"I don't mean to sound rude, Miss May," Quatre said sitting down at the peninsula, "but what about you? Don't you have work too since all of you girls are paying rent for this place?"

May smiled and laughed. "Not today I don't. It's my day off," she explained, happily. "I don't have to be back to work until tomorrow and as for Eliza… Well… she has work today too, but she won't have to be there until six."

"So you all have jobs?" he inquired, smiling softly.

May smiled back. "Yep. I work at Game Stop. My sister works at Arbys'. I like my job. My manger is really nice and some times when it's a slow day, he lets us play video games. The two guys who always are on shift with me are kind of nerdy, but cool. They're regular bunch of super dorks. Really funny too. It's awesome. Eliza grumps about her jobs, but she's like it. Especially since it racks in the dough, that why we can buy the video games on our wish list."

"Sounds like fun," Duo replied, smirking, now holding piping hot cup of Joe in his hand. He blew on the steam rising off of the murky brown surface. "I guess I'll have to put in application at this Game Stop place. Sounds like a blast."

May's eyes lit up like fireworks. A light delighted blush blossoming in her cheeks. She gawked at him. "Really?! That would be so wicked!"

"Wicked?" Trowa echoed, unfamiliar with the twenty-first century slang for 'neat or awesome.'

May laughed, seeing his friends mirror his confusion. "Jeez, we gotta get you guys up to speed with the modern day lingo. We can't let you loose on the public and make complete fools of yourselves. Especially if you're going to be here awhile."

A/N: Another chapter done and just in time for the Fourth of July weekend too!! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYONE!!!!!!(^_^) I hope everyone has a fun time at their family picnics and see lots of beautiful colorful fireworks!!! YAY!!!!!!!

Any who… I would like to give a huge fat "Thank you" to our two wonderful reviewers:

**- Cakezloveanime2- **Yay! I'm glad you love it and I'll keep pumping out the super awesome goodness. You'll have to let me know if you have special requests for predicaments that the Gundam pilots will eventually find themselves in near future chappies. Thank you so much for your support!! XD

- **Roxas is mine!! :D- **Glad you're liking it, amiga!! I'll continue on working on this particular fan and my twilight fan fic. Stay frosty, my friend!! Lol. Yeah, I'm a dork. (^^)


End file.
